Animal waste, particularly raw fecal material, poses a number of potential problems to people (and other animals) that live, work or recreate in the vicinity of the waste. The problems include, but are not limited to, risk of infection by pathogens in the raw waste material, inhalation of obnoxious odours, and contamination of soil, water and food products grown in the vicinity of the raw waste material. The enormous volume of uncontrolled animal waste produced each year has a significant impact on the health of the population as well as the environment. In addition to the potential health risks, the presence and accumulation of animal waste in places such as backyards, public parks and recreational grounds is a general nuisance.
Animal waste is composed of both organic and inorganic matter. Organic matter includes proteins, polysaccharides, mucus and many microorganisms, including pathogens. In certain cases, animal waste contains infectious pathogens that can cause disease in humans. Infectious diseases that can be transmitted directly from animals to humans are termed zoonotic diseases. The risk of human infection depends on the resilience of the pathogen, the duration and nature of contact with the waste material and continuing contamination of the site. Persons at highest risk of infection from pathogens in raw animal waste include immuno-compromised individuals and children. Also at risk are individuals who come into frequent contact with animal waste, such as pet owners, gardeners and farmers. The hazards posed by zoonotic pathogens present in raw fecal material can be reduced with proper treatment and/or disposal of animal waste.
Exemplary zoonotic pathogens that may be present in raw animal waste include, but are not limited to, bacteria, such as Escherichia coli O157:H7, Salmonella and Campylobacter jejuni, and protozoa, such as giardia duodenalis, Cryptospolidium parvum and Toxoplasma gondii. The use of antibiotics and the like in formulations for treatment of animal waste is undesirable for many reasons, including high cost and the promotion of microbial resistance.
For the typical pet owner, cleaning up and disposing of pet waste is one of the biggest inconveniences of owning a pet. Disposal of pet waste in plastic bags and the like is detrimental to the environment, as are harsh chemical treatments of raw waste material. Composting of pet waste, while more environmentally friendly, is cumbersome and unpleasant. Furthermore, since most pet owners do not compost pet waste correctly, it is generally discouraged for public health reasons since it can promote the growth of pathogens.
On a somewhat larger scale, golf course operators and caretakers of various recreational grounds must contend with droppings from migratory and non-migratory birds and wildlife. Proper disposal of large amounts of animal waste can be extremely burdensome, not to mention unpleasant.
Public safety, cost and the environment must be taken into account when considering chemical treatment options. Many of the currently available animal waste treatment and disposal methods are uneconomical, toxic and environmentally unfriendly.
The industrial facilities and treatment methods utilized in the farming industry are simply not practical for use by pet owners, recreational groundskeepers and the like, especially in cities. Various attempts at improving methods of treatment of animal waste have been made on an industrial scale, for example, in providing holding ponds or lagoons for water and/or bacterial decomposition, or by burning the solid refuse. However, these methods have not been entirely satisfactory and are impractical for use on less than an industrial scale.
Attempts have also been made to control the odour associated with animal fecal material. Such formulations are disclosed in United States Patent Application 2006/0228323, published Oct. 12, 2006. This application discloses a formulation containing an amphoteric surfactant for removing malodours from animal waste. When sprayed or fogged, the formulation forms a chemical complex with the odorous gas molecules thereby eliminating the unwanted odours. The formulation may be used to treat solid waste but only to the extent that the solid waste contains gas or liquid phase within it. It does not treat solid waste itself nor does it sanitize or disintegrate the solid waste. The solid waste remains after use of this amphoteric formulation.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide improved formulations and methods for treating animal waste that are effective, economical, practical, safe, and environmentally friendly. It is also desirable to provide a formulation and method of sanitizing, disintegrating and/or deodorizing animal waste.